


Fools and Kings

by akirasun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daily Prophet, M/M, Romance, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise has been left by Harry and he has resorted to going to Rita Skeeter to remind Harry of what they shared and what he is missing out on. Though nothing ever goes well for the boy-who-lived in any area of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Blaise filled his tea cup with fresh liquid and returned to his seat across the table from Rita Skeeter whose quill waited at the read for the story to continue. He took a long sip of the warm tea as he collected his thoughts once again.

"Now where was I again? I believe I was getting around to where our relations started to take off, correct?" Blaise asked. Rita nodded eagerly and leaned forward on her elbows as not to miss a word of the story of the century and of her career. "Yes, well, I believe it did start something like this…"

oOoOoO

Blaise thumbed through the book on the table in front of him slowly, not really reading anything on the old dusty pages. Loud footsteps abruptly stopped and a form taking shape before him shook him from his stupor and brought his eyes upward to where Harry stood on the opposite side of the table. Harry shifted awkwardly on his feet as the Slytherin drew his attention upward with a questioning look in his dark eyes.

"I just wanted to see if you were going to be done with that book any time soon. I need to get caught up on my potions essay for Snape and haven't even begun to meet the length requirement for it," Harry said. Blaise snapped the book closed suddenly and easily shoved it towards the Gryffindor easily without a word. "Thanks, I guess?" Blaise watched Harry walk off; his Quidditch toned muscles rippling under his clothing that actually looked like it was bought new and actually fitted his taught form.

"Potter! That book won't do you much good," Blaise interjected. Harry turned back to face him with a confused expression written all over his face. "I know where they keep the books that are better suited for NEWT level potions. Come on then, Potter." Blaise pushed himself away from the table with Harry following slowly behind him while keeping several strides of distance between them. Blaise shoved a stray chair out of his way when he made the corner into a mostly unused aisle of books and easily pulled on in particular off its resting place from the shelving.

"Thanks for the help," Harry said. Suspicion hung on the words but the thoughts that racked his mind he didn't put them to voice, leaving them in an awkward silence. Seizing the opportunity, Blaise leaned forward just enough to catch the corner of the Gryffindor's mouth in a light kiss that caught Harry completely off guard. Turning his head at the last moment before Blaise pulled away, Harry deepened the kiss enough to cause the Slytherin's stomach to leap into his chest. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulling him close, Blaise snaked his tongue out to run it against the seam of the closed rose petal lips beneath his own.

"Harry?" Ron called out from the otherwise silent library. "Where are you, mate? Hermione will kill us if we are out past curfew, again. I would rather not have to go through that argument for the hundredth time!" Harry withdrew quickly from the sudden interruption with a flush gracing his cheeks, giving him a flustered appearance. He pulled himself from Blaise's arms and stumbled out from the shelving towards Ron in his haste to get back to his tower. Leaning against the nearby table, Blaise calmed his racing heart has he listened to the receding footsteps leaving the library, leaving him utterly alone. Finally, he returned to where he had left his thing previously before cautiously making his way back to his own common room in the dungeons. Draco jumped up from the couch near the fire when Blaise walked through the door and molded his body around Blaise.

"Where've you been, Blaise? It's not like you to be gone for so long like this and I was starting to think I should go to Professor Snape to find you," Draco cooed as he buried his face into Blaise's long neck. Shoving him off, Blaise made his way to the dorm rooms while thoughts racked him endlessly. "I'll see you tomorrow then, dear."

oOoOoOoOo

"A stolen kiss in the Hogwarts library, while sweet, won't make for a very good story, Blaise. You are going to have to do better than that if you want me to profile you and your story in the Daily Prophet," Rita said. Her fake sweet voice grated against Blaise's nerves but he quickly covered up his grimace with a smile. Taking one last swig of his tea, he walked with Rita to the front door and ushered her out into to the cool spring day.

"If I see that tomorrow in the paper, I promise it will get better. You've got to have a bit of foreplay before the sex, Ms. Skeeter. Same time tomorrow if you would," Blaise replied. Rita nodded in understanding and dissapperated from his doorstep. He made his way to the couch and curled underneath the thin blanket, inhaling the scent that barley clung to the fabric, Blaise let a single tear fall down his face as a restless sleep took over his mind.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter Two

 

The golden brown barn owl tapping angrily at the window roused Blaise back to consciousness. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he gently opened the window just wide enough for the morning paper to be dropped through to floor. The large letters of the main headline all but screamed out the news of the day- 'Harry Potter's ex-lover spills all in Prophet exclusive tell all!' His heart lurched at the pain Harry was most likely feeling upon reading the article but if it would break through the clouds fogging up Harry's vision, he was willing to do it. Blaise leisurely worked his way through breakfast with an open photo album next to him. Harry's smiling face looked up at him from happier moments that already felt like a lifetime ago. The floo flared up from the living room, announcing the arrival of Rita into his house once more.

 

"You look like hell, Blaise. Did you even sleep at all last night?" Rita quipped as she took a seat across from him. He ignored the question and pushed the album across the table for the reporter to see. "What is this?"

 

"Those are the memories of the Harry Potter I know and love. Unfortunately because of that old coot that Hogwarts calls a headmaster, Harry has it in his head that by being with me he supports what Voldermort did and that he is affiliated with Death Eaters. So he gave up on love for his public image and for the Order which is a horrible idea if you ask me. If you want any of these, you can use them for photographic appeal. I was also going to give this to him on his birthday as well," Blaise responded. He placed a small box between them which Rita opened with her too long painted fingernails. A small silver band sat in the middle that sparkled under the morning sun. "I wanted to marry him, Rita and I still do. I need you to write my story in hopes that he will come back around to his senses." Rita pulled out her quill and notepad while examining her nails.

 

"So after your first kiss, what happened between the two of you?" she asked, tipping her glasses her nose. "And remember to spare no details in this."

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Harry watched the liquid in the cauldron before him swirl clockwise, his thoughts drifting away from him. Hermione sent a few cautious and worried looks his way yet remained silent of any concerns. Professor Slughorn wrote the last line of the instructions for the potion on the board and without paying attention, Harry dropped the rat livers into the pot early. The potion turned a sickly shade of puke green and began to boil mercilessly over the sides despite Hermione's best efforts to quell the damage. With a loud pop, the liquid bubbled up and splattered the contents over Harry's body. The class gasped audibly as he tried his best to wipe the ooze off his face and body though it simply smeared more than it actually cleaned it off.

 

"That is most unfortunate, Mr. Potter. Why don't you go wash up before the potion does any irreversible damage?" Slughorn ordered. "Miss Granger, would you go with him to make sure he gets to his destination safely?" Hermione's face fell at having to leave class early until Blaise stood and grabbed Harry by the elbow.

 

"I've got this, Professor. I need to use the loo anyway and the baths are on the way," Blaise interjected. Tugging at Harry's arm, Blaise pulled the Gryffindor down the hallway. An uproar of chatter followed the pair until they rounded the corner out of the dungeons. "What has you so flustered today, Potter? You are supposed to be even better than Granger at this stuff, yet here you are looking like you got sick all over yourself."

 

"I was actually thinking about our kiss from last night. Got so absorbed in my own thoughts that's all," Harry mumbled. He allowed himself to be led without much mind as to where the winding corridors took him. "It was a pretty amazing kiss, actually. Not that I've got much experience to go on, really."

 

"Honestly? By the way you kissed back it seemed like you had plenty of snog sessions. I hope you don't mind the Head boy bathrooms by the way- it gives you a bit more privacy," Blaise retorted. He leaned up against the wall as Harry began to remove his clothing piece by piece until he stood clad only in his boxers. "What are you waiting for- an invitation to get in?"

 

"You don't expect me to strip down completely naked and take a bath with you watching me do you? Not really as private as you claim, don't you think Blaise?" Harry snapped. He fidgeted under Blaise's stare that grew more lustful at seeing the taught body teasing him. Taking the initiative, Blaise gave one good shove at Harry's shoulder, forcing the golden boy back with a resounding crash when he broke the water's surface. Blaise made quick work of his own clothing and jumped in with a more graceful dive near where Harry had landed. Resurfacing, Blaise pushed himself against Harry, effectively pinning the shorter boy against the wall without any resistance. Blaise dipped his head low and claimed Harry's lips with his own, picking up where they had left off before they had been rudely cut off the day before. He ran his hands down Harry's back until he reached the fabric that covered the prize he wanted by the end of the escapade. Easily pulling them off, Blaise cast them away with the rest of the clothing.

 

"You are gorgeous, Harry, and I want you so badly. If you want to stop, say so now and we will never speak of this again .Otherwise, I plan on raving you so that I have to carry you back to your tower myself in your inability to walk properly," Blaise said, voice husky with desire. Harry lifted is legs and wrapped them tightly around Blaise's waist while pulling him closer until they were chest to chest. Growling deep in his chest, Blaise accepted the implied invitation of Harry's actions. He made quick work of prepping Harry with his water slicked fingers that earned many groans and howls of pleasure from the Gryffindor. Pleased with his work, Blaise lined himself up and ever so carefully broke through the muscles with a gasp and a wince of pain on Harry's part. Allowing Harry to adjust to the intrusion, Blaise inched forward for what felt like hours until he was fully seated inside.

 

"Blaise, I swear if you don't do something right now, I will not hesitate in killing you!" Harry moaned. He pushed himself up a little bit and slid back down onto Blaise in his need for friction. Blaise pushed his hips forward- slowly at first- until he found the spot that had Harry seeing stars and throwing his head back in pleasure.

 

"If you kill me, there will be no second round," Blaise grunted out. Harry felt himself tighten around Blaise and with a few last thrusts, he felt himself finish spectacularly. His seed spread out in the warm water and against their chests while Blaise felt himself fall out over the edge into his own climax. Harry collapsed Blaise's body in exhaustion but a wide spread grin graced his face. "This is just a start, Harry. Come to the Room of Requirement tomorrow if you want to continue this and possibly become more."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rita put the finishing touches on the article and handed it off to her editor just as Ginny Weasley found her way through the crowd to Rita's desk. Her blue eyes blazed brightly in anger as she stared down the reporter with the fury of a woman thoroughly scorned.

"Yes, Miss Weasley, may I help you with something today?" Rita asked carelessly. "I would like to get on with my day so if you would simply spit it out already, that would be most splendid." Without warning, Ginny extended her arm and slapped the woman before her square in the face. A red hand shaped bruise rose on Rita's cheek that infuriated her down to her very last nerve.

"How dare you write that article in yesterday's paper? Allowing a Death Eater to have a voice in a mass forum such as the Daily Prophet is despicable at best and has set Harry back in his recovery from the damage that that boy caused. He was moving on past that horrible relationship and reading about it in the paper has reduced him completely to tears. If you continue, I will destroy you and sue you for every ever loving last penny you have!" Ginny threatened. She puffed out her chest enough that made her look threatening enough if her make up hadn't been running down her face and damp hair from a half remembered shower.

"Sue me for actually doing my job, Miss Weasley? You've got nothing on me as I have the right to publish that story if I wish. I didn't write anything inflammatory or derogatory against your precious Harry Potter, just an article about a kiss between him and Blaise in the library. Go home before I have you arrested for assault from this bruise that is marring my face," Rita spat back. She nursed her growing bruise as the youngest Weasley made her way out of the newsroom in a rush. Turning to someone sitting at the desk next to her, she ran her hands over her face in frustration. "What am I going to do when she sees the article today?"

"You don't think Lucius Malfoy got out of his legal woes by looking pretty and sitting on his laurels do you? Money may have been a factor but he is also a bloody fantastic lawyer," Blaise from behind her. "If she really tries to do anything stupid, Lucius will find a loophole for you. Now I believe that I owe you the next installment of the story?"

oOoOoOo

Harry stood outside the empty wall, debating one last time if it was really a good idea to meet Blaise. By the hints he had been dropping all day, he had wanted to become lovers and boyfriends. While the sex had been amazing, Harry went back and forth between letting it be just a one off or if he wanted the companionship. Blaise had been kinder to him in that one night than any other Slytherin's has been in the last seven years and the only one not to take the dark mark or openly support Voldermort. Without a conscious decision, he made the three passes past the wall and the ornate door leading into the room revealed itself. Harry pushed through the heavy door and entered the dimly lit room that was filled with candles for lighting along with a small table in the corner filled to the edges with food. A bed took up the opposite wall, all of which left Harry speechless.

"I was worried that you had decided not to come after all. I'm glad you did make it through," Blaise said. She smiled and hand out which Harry took hesitantly. Leading him to the table, Blaise pulled the chair out for Harry to sit at. "I thought that I should wine and dine you some since there wasn't any real foreplay the day before. Figured we could backtrack a little bit, don't you agree?" Harry nodded numbly at the strangeness of it all but soon gave up on trying to understand what Blaise was trying to get at.

"Is this supposed to be a date? A real date with dinner and talking afterwards so we can do the 'getting to know each other'?" Harry asked astonished. Blaise gave him a small smile and lifted a glass filled with butterbeer in salute. Harry just laughed and clinked his own glass with Blaise's just before they dug into the food.

"Yes, I would consider this a date and I hope that you don't mind. Harry I really do like you and as I said before I hope that we may become friendly if nothing else. The Slytherin's aren't much in the way of company and my potential dating pool is very limited if I tried to do the whole pure blood superiority crap," Blaise replied. He dipped a strawberry into a bowl of melted chocolate and brought it deductively to his mouth. Harry's eyes widened at the sight and attempted to keep himself calm under Blaise's seductive gaze. "And in case you haven't noticed, there aren't many people parading their sexuality in the Great Hall. We may be more accepting of different sexualities than muggles but the older families wouldn't be enthralled about their sons or daughters coming out to them with that kind of announcement."

"Well, if they want the family line to continue on, it would makes sense. But I don't get most of the aversions people try to spout," Harry said. Blaise watched Harry with confusion upon his face that didn't get lost on Harry. "Why the look?"

"I forgot you were raised by muggles. Men can get pregnant in the wizard world relatively easily. It may take a bit more patience but it happens from time to time." Harry's eye bulged and his face paled considerably at the new information. "You alright Harry?"

"Splendid to know that now. What about protection that we didn't use last night?" Harry choked out. "In case you have forgotten there is still a threat of Voldermort and we are still seventeen-" Harry was cut off by a kiss and a sudden intrusion of Blaise's tongue in his mouth. Harry surrendered to the kiss after a moment of hesitation that intensified with each passing second.

"Calm down, love. There is nothing to be concerned about because I am not stupid enough to think that you aren't powerful enough for something like that to happen. I know you have plenty of enemies that would stop at nothing to make sure that something like that would never happen so I will do what I can to protect you. I just want you to trust me on that," Blaise soothed. He pulled Harry up into his arms and carried him over to the bed bridal style. Curling up, Harry wrapped his body around Blaise in a small show of comfort. "What is on your mind, little lion?"

"Sex than sleep," Harry yawned out. "You are a good pillow, did you know that?" Blaise chuckled at Harry whose eyes began to close under the weight of his tiredness.

"How about sleep first and when you wake up I will take you as much as you want. Or the other way around if you so choose," Blaise replied to a sleeping Harry. "Good night, beautiful."

oOoOoOo

"Your entire first date ending with Harry falling asleep on you? Well, all the gushy females will eat this up," Rita commented. "And of course, your lover will be able to look back on it as well." Blaise glared at her but said nothing in retort.

"It's adorable, actually. I think this is a great idea, Blaise, and I hope you win him back," another reporter gushed. "I don't like that Weasley girl trying to bring him back into the fold of the Order and under the thumb of the ministry." Blaise nodded in thanks and made his way to the flood system with sadness crashing over him all over again.


	4. chapter 4

Dumbledore crumpled up the Daily Prophet and tossed it in the general direction of the trash can. Anger boiled deep within his chest that caused his magic to twist and crackle around him. Harry at in the window seat across from where the headmaster had taken up his pacing until the carpet was becoming threadbare. Ginny curled up on the floor by Harry's feet in an attempt to be near her fiancé without seeming intrusive or cumbersome as she had in previous weeks.

"Blaise is really pulling out all the stops to ruin your reputation and public image. You must not let him distract you from fulfilling your duty to become and auror and eventually taking on the responsibility of becoming the Minister of Magic. These are just feeble attempts to regain your affections and getting into the Ministry is your primary goal and don't forget that!" Dumbledore ranted. He picked up the paper once again and handed it to Harry who accepted it dully. "You need to find a way to convince Rita to stop writing these stories as I doubt you want the entire United Kingdom knowing all the details of your sex and dating life."

"She wouldn't listen to me and I'm sure Blaise would do anything to protect her to continue this charade," Ginny interjected. She stood and ruffled her fingers through Harry's hair which he just pulled away from. "Anything short of silencing Blaise himself will be for nothing." A sudden pull at Harry's mind jerked him roughly out of his thoughts. He scanned the room for the whisper that flittered across his mind but only Ginny and the Headmaster were there, preoccupied with their own plans for stopping the presses, no one else made an appearance.

"And while we spoke of many things-fools and kings." Harry shivered as the baritone voice sang, each note reverberating inside of him. He stood up without notice from either one of his companions.

"I'm going to talk to him. He likes to haunt the bars of Knockturn alley most nights, so it shouldn't be too difficult to find him," Harry stated as he pulled on his coat. "I shouldn't be gone for too long." He dissapperated before either had an opportunity to react to him leaving.

"We need to get him back before Blaise Harry back into the folds! You know how hard it was to get him to start taking the love potion and if Blaise can convince him to stay from us, our work goes down the drain. I will be Mrs. Ginny Potter and I am willing to kill for the title if necessary!" Ginny screeched. Dumbledore winced slightly as the shrill voice pierced his ears but willingly obliged and held out his arm in offering. "I told you we should have used the Imperus curse on him from the beginning."

oOoOoOoOo

Blaise tipped his head back and downed yet another shot of whiskey that started to make his head swim. He vaguely heard the door close behind him and someone take the empty seat next to him.

"No surprise seeing you here though it still a little early in the day to start on your binge?" Harry asked. Blaise turned to face his former lover with a sense of shock spreading over his face. "You are never at a loss for words Blaise. I'm just here to ask that you stop selling our story to the paper. You may be okay with everyone knows about your sex life – you are a god amongst men- but I am not as comfortable with it. It hurts Ginny too, you know?"

"I did hear that you asked the whore to marry you. So how did she convince you to switch teams while still with me?" Blaise asked with a smirk. "You never did like women and we both know it so don't even try to lie. If that's all you came to say, then you can just save your breath and time, Harry." Ginny suddenly made her way to the bar and grabbed Harry by his arm. Pulling at him, Ginny did her best to drag Harry away from Blaise.

"Blaise, we couldn't have worked out and I'm sorry that I led you on. If I am going to be what the world wants and needs me to be, this is how it has to be," Harry said in form of apology. "Their golden boy can't be gay, now can he?" Blaise reached out and grabbed Harry's hand with his larger one. Harry eyes glistened some with unshed tears at the familiar gesture.

"Do you remember what you said to me the day that you killed Voldermort? What you sang to me amongst the ruins of what was the Great Hall of Hogwarts?" Blaise asked with tears of his own. "Sing it again and if you can look me in the eye and say you no longer love me than you will never hear or see me again. If you can honestly say that you really lover and want to marry her I will disappear until the day I die."

"There was a boy, a very strange, enchanted boy. They say he wandered very far- very far, over land and sea. A little shy and sad of eye but very wise was he. And then one day, one magic day he passed my way. While we spoke of many things, fools and kings, this he said to me; The greatest thing you will ever learn is just to love and be loved in return," Harry sang lightly. Ginny pulled harder at his arm while he sang to no avail as Harry stayed rooted to the ground. Dumbledore swiftly made his way between the pair which broke the moment in an instant. He placed his hand on Blaise's shoulder and forced him back to his seat. Leaning forward, the headmaster spoke directly into the Slytherin's ear.

"If you continue to meddle in my affairs, I will find something to have you arrested on. Death Eater charges have a 100% conviction rate, did you know that?" Blaise stood up in anger and pulled up his sleeves on both arms to reveal flawless, unmarred skin that was void of any ink.

"I see no Dark Mark, professor, do you? I think to prove a Death Eater case requires a Dark Mark," Blaise spat out. The headmaster only smirked as he ushered Harry and Ginny out of the bar.

"Keep thinking that if you like, Blaise. But how do you think Sirius got his cell space in Azkaban? I knew perfectly well that he wasn't the secret keeper for the Potters as did many others. He was there mainly on the made up charge for being a Death Eater. Now keep yourself out of this before you get yourself into real trouble," Dumbledore retorted. Blaise's shoulders dropped as the professor left him to his own miserable thoughts.

"I'll get you back, Harry, and I will give you my last breath if I need to. You are loved, my little lion."


	5. chapter 5

Blaise curled up tightly against himself, letting the tears to flow down his cheeks in his despair. Draco sat next to him with his arms wrapped around his friend in comfort while Rita set herself up across from them. Draco pulled Blaise closer to him so that he was completely leaning against the blonde.

"So, what is the next story you would like to tell, Blaise?" Rita asked. Blaise wiped his face clean and slowly calmed himself down enough to speak clearly. "The last piece was one of the bestselling issues for the Prophet by a landslide."

"I don't care about your bottom line or your profits, Skeeter. I am doing one last story for you and that is it. If this doesn't break away at the wall around Harry then the Order will have their claws sunk into him for the rest of his life and no one will be able to get him out," Blaise said. "It was just after Voldermort was defeated and we had been together in secret for most of our seventh year. Needless to say it was difficult to keep it out of the public eye so the gossip mills wouldn't run wild. But that day, he threw caution to the wind and that's when it started to go downhill."

oOoOoOo

Harry fell to his knees in exhaustion while many screams of relief echoed around him. Blaise made his way to the edge of the growing crowd and let himself to breath once again at seeing his lover still alive and well. Feeling a familiar gaze, Harry turned his face upward with a smile to meet Blaise's dark brown eyes with his bright green ones. He held his hand outward which Blaise took without question or hesitation. Blaise fell to his knees next to the Gryffindor who met him with a passionate kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and pulled him close until they kneeled chest to chest amongst the ruins.

"I thought you didn't want anyone knowing about us. I was more than happy being more protective of our relationship," Blaise whispered when they finally pulled apart. Harry just smiled and shook his head in response. "Alright, then shall we give everyone a show?" Blaise pulled Harry up with ease and they were approached cautiously by a nervous looking Hermione and Ron.

"That was a bloody amazing job, mate," Ron stated. He watched Blaise uneasily as the Slytherin moved closer to Harry and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Harry, what's going on? Are you two- together?"

"Of course they are, Ronald. Where do you think his disappeared off to all those nights? I'm the one who would fall asleep in the library, not him! I am happy for you though, Harry," Hermione interjected. She hugged her friend tightly that spread a warm feeling though Harry's chest. "You should have said something to us sooner!" Ron shifted awkwardly back and forth on his feet as he watched the pair draw closer together.

"Ron, what is the problem? If you have something to say, spit it out already!" Harry spat. He glared at the red head while he waited for a response. "If you thought that I returned Ginny's ill placed affections, you are both sorely mistaken." Ron meet Harry's glare with his own hard set gaze and anger poured out between them.

"I'm just not happy that you would go out on dates with her if you had no interest and were with someone else. She was heartbroken when you stopped hanging out with her on Hogsmede weekends and not talking to her as much. You seemed so interested in her and she even told me that you had said you were in love with her," Ron retorted. Harry scoffed at the statement but Blaise didn't let the statement fly so easily. He stepped forward and his fist made contact with Ron's slack jaw. Ron stumbled backwards at the sudden connection but recovered quickly to throw a return punch that Blaise dodged with relative ease. Hermione stepped in front of Ron and pushed him away before the situation escalated further. "I hope you rot for this, Blaise. I hope that your Death Eater buddies turn on you so quick when the find out that you've been fucking Harry!" Dumbledore came forward with his usual twinkle in his eyes when he heard the commotion.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Weasley?" he asked calmly. "Mr. Zabini, you are still a student for another few weeks and you can be expelled as well has having your wand snapped. It would you do well to remember that fighting is a serious offense."

"This ugly death eater hit me! So honorable defending Harry's honor from his best friend!" Ron sarcastically said. "The wizard world would be better off if you left Harry alone to be with a woman like any other normal man!" The thought struck the Headmaster but he quickly smoothed it over behind his usual smile.

"Come, Harry, we have a lot to discuss before you head back to your common room. Blaise, if you come near my war hero again, I will see you to Azkaban myself," the Headmaster ordered. He physically dragged Harry away who was screaming the entire way. "Harry, he simply does not love you. He was just using you to make himself look better at the wars end." Harry fought each step to no avail as he watched Blaise being held back by an irate looking Draco.

"The greatest thing you will ever learn is just to love and be loved in return!" Harry shouted, just before his disappeared behind the front doors of the castle. Blaise broke free just as the doors were violently closed, separating him from the other half of his soul.

"I'll come for you, Harry. I promise to get you back with my last breath if that's what it comes down to."

oOoOoOoOo

"That's the last I saw of him until today," Blaise finished. He took a shaky breath at the end of his story along with Draco squeezing at his hand. "I had him so close and once again he simply slipped through my fingers." Rita snapped her notebook closed at the conclusion of Blaise's story with a smile gracing her drawn features.

"Thank you Blaise, for reliving all of this for me. If you ever need me again, you know where to find me. Perhaps another installment in a few months once everything has been settled?" Rita offered. She extended her hand which Blaise accepted without a second thought. "I will send you a copy of the paper tomorrow as usual." She left though the green flames of the floo, leaving Blaise still curled up against Draco. Seizing the opportunity of his vulnerable friend, Draco leaned his head down and meshed his lips together with Blaise's. He reacted instantly at the sudden intrusion of his personal space and almost fell off the couch in the process.

"Get out," Blaise growled as he pointed at the door.

"Blaise, you need to get over him. Harry is not coming back no matter what you do!" Draco stated. "I've always been here for you, long before Harry bloody Potter!"

"Get out," Blaise growled once more. "This is your last warning." Draco slinked out the door with his head bowed low between his shoulders, leaving Blaise in a cold, empty house. He pushed a picture of him and Harry smiling in Hogsmead face down and fell into an uneasy sleep once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry watched helplessly from the gallery as Blaise was chained to the solitary chair in the dimly lit court rooms. Scrigmore took his place behind the regal podium with a blank expression to hide any emotion or thoughts that was surely coursing through him. Blaise hung his head low in defeat, not even trying to find any help from Harry or anyone else sitting above him. Harry's heart churned violently in his chest at the sad sight before him, an otherwise strong and proud man now beaten down to a ghostly image of his former self.

"Blaise Zabini, you have been brought here on charges of statutory rape of one Harry James Potter. What do you say to this charge?" Rufus' voice boomed from his podium. "Innocent or guilty?" Blaise raised his face so his bruised and bloody eyes meet the ministers. Rufus flinched slightly but quickly recovered his glossy exterior.

"Rape? I highly doubt having sex with a willing participant that is of age can be considered anything nearing that ridiculousness," Blaise rasped out. "I am innocent of any kind of rape, minister." Many cries broke out in fury at his statement which shell chocked Harry to his core.

"I am sorry this happened to you, Harry. Blaise will get his due for taking advantage of you soon enough," Molly soothed. "If there was a way to prove what spell or potion he used to coerce you into his bed, it would make this so much easier."

"I have this article from the Daily Prophet that in your own words that speak of your first time with Harry when he was a mere sixteen years old. Do you not recall telling this to Rita Skeeter just a matter of days ago. Sex between anyone over seventeen with someone under is 16 is a crime, Mr. Zabini," Rufus retorted. "You have incriminated yourself with your own words!" Shaking uncontrollably with anger, Harry jumped up from his seat which drew every set of eyes to him. A faint glimmer of hope flickered in Blaise's eyes that dimmed slightly when Rufus beckoned Harry closer to him.

"If I may speak Rufus?" Harry questioned. The minister nodded, which urged Harry on. "I offer my own memory and my word under truth serum as to what really happened. I will not have you slander a good man and rake him across the fiery coals! He never did any arm to me, so see what I see and leave him be!" Harry drew his wand from his head, removing a singular strand that dropped with a wet plop into a pensive.

"And remember that I turned 17 on July 31, minister," Harry spat before Rufus delved into the memory. Once Rufus dipped his head, Harry rushed to where Blaise sat and meet him with an earnest kiss. "I am sorry that I have been an utter prat, Blaise. I have had no reason to treat you the way I have these last few months because I knew underneath all the lies and potions I was force fed that I still loved you. If you would still have me, I would like to start where we left off."

"Silly Harry, why do you think I did all of those newspaper articles for?" Blaise went to wrap his arms around his lover but the clanking of chains prevented him from doing much of anything. "I would grab hold of you and never let go if I actually had the mobility to do so." At that moment, Rufus pulled himself back out of the memory with a very sour look upon his face. He whispered fervently with Dumbledore for a moment before turning back to address the court and gallery.

"You are released, Mr. Zabini," he stated simply. The chains and magic holding Blaise to his spot were removed easily though the noise and chatter amongst the gathered group was harder to quell. Ginny rushed forward unrestrained to the courtroom floor and without warning or hesitation, she cast a spell directly at Harry's chest. He crumpled to his knees in sheer agony as pain coursed through every sinew of his body Finally breaking down to the pain, he let out a bone chilling scream that more effetely quieted every person than any placating ministry official did. Ginny smirked silently to herself as she watched Harry curl up against himself in the torment until Blaise shook himself from his stunned stupor and knocked her legs out from underneath her.

"He's supposed to be mine and no one else's! I am supposed to be Mrs. Potter and I will not give him up to a slimy, filthy, little, Slytherin just because of some ridiculous obsession with love. Don't you want to see what our children might look like one day, Harry? A beautiful daughter with red hair and green eyes or a boy with your unruly mess of hair that likes to play Quidditch in the backyard? Do you really want to give that all up for this bastard that charmed you into his bed every night? You know where you belong Harry and you know that place is with me! MY mother opened her home to you during the summers, Ron was your best friend for all those years, and I waited in the wings for you until we were old enough to be together," Ginny ranted. Tears ran down her face that ran all the make up on her face together in a pool of mess near her chin. "Don't give that up."

"All I am giving up is all the lies, trickery, bribery, and blackmail. Minister, I want Ginny Weasley arrested for taking money out of my personal vaults as payment for bribery on behalf of the Headmaster of Hogwarts as well as using an unforgivable on me," Harry ordered. Blaise wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him tight against his chest and placed a small kiss on Harry's pale neck.

"I already see Rita's next expose on us- the boys take on the next great adventure of their life together and what about the possibility of children?" Blaise said with light amusement in it. Blaise pulled Harry into his arms and carried him to the floo system and stepped though the green flames to avoid any more of the chaos that was starting to ensue. "I just won't be the one to talk to her about it. Now let's get upstairs so that I can ravish you properly as your gift for returning to me once again."

"Horny bastard."

"I deny nothing. Hurry up before I change my mind." Blaise gave Harry a light smack on the ass which sent shivers down the Gryffindor's spine. "Doesn't look like you have any objections to the idea either by the looks of it." Blaise wasted no time in divesting himself of his clothing as he made his way up the stairs before throwing the door closed behind him as Harry fell upon the bed, spread out and ready for him.


End file.
